The present invention relates to information processing, and more particularly, to a method and system for adjusting values of a plurality of conditions.
With the exponential growth of information, finding the right information has much challenge than ever. A user expects to find desired information more rapidly and accurately, but some existing solutions are unable to meet the user's expectations. Normally, a user uses interface elements such as checkboxes, radio buttons, pull-down menus, sliders, and through multiple repeated operations, finally filters out information close to what he/she desires. However, when there are a plurality of conditions (i.e., search criteria) that must be met, these operations will be more inefficient and time-consuming. In addition, current solutions are unable to adjust values of a plurality of conditions simultaneously.